TBD
by meme12
Summary: aka The Big Day. Ichigo and Renji are getting married but the wedding jitters are on to them. Thank god for those who are married to give the best advice. Yaoi is in!Pairing include IxR, TxB


**The big day**

**Warning:** Yaoi, hinting of mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and their characters.

Ichigo is worried about his big day today, so is his lover. Both of them however received an unexpected comfort and advice from a small, sized, white hair captain and a certain noble who reminisce about their own big day.

* * *

A vivid orange hair male stares nervously into the mirror. He was dying to just rip off the suit that he was in but in consequence he will have to face the wrath of a certain Quincy (We all know who). "At least it was better than Rukia's idea of dumping me in a dress." The other female Shinigamis had been screaming to put Ichigo in a dress well some of the other idiots such as Iba, Ikaku and Shuhei supported the idea for blackmailing material. In the end; Ichigo was relieved when Renji told them that it was his choice for what he wanted for their wedding but he still knocked his red-haired lover's head when the male mention that he had wanted to see Ichigo in a dress.

Now, after all the preparations and the rehearsals (Couples need to rehearse the wedding vows so they don't forget along during the actual ceremony); today was finally the big day where Kurosaki Ichigo is going to become Abarai Ichigo. It was also at this moment that Ichigo was having a major stage or should I say wedding fright as he was standing in front of the mirror stationed in the hotel room that he was getting ready in. "This is not good…" The male murmured in desperation and resisted wanting to bury his hands into his orange hair that had been styled nicely by his stylist (Yumichika). Instead he opt by fisting his hand at his tie; careful to prevent strangulating himself. "Come on, it's just a wedding ceremony. I mean…I just have to go out there and say yes. How bad can that be?" Silence met his question and the horrible curling in his gut increased. Its official, he, Kurosaki Ichigo, greatest substitute Shinigami, was terrified of his own wedding.

Letting out an undignified whine, Ichigo planted his face on the mirror and prayed that his fear would go away very soon. A knock on the door startles him out from his misery and Orihime pokes her head in. "Are you ready, Kurosaki kun?" Ichigo just groans in response and Orihime sweat-drops at the emoing atmosphere in the room. "Anno, Kurosaki kun…daijoubu des ka?" Ichigo just sigh and backs off from leaning against the mirror. "Inoue…I don't feel ready at all." Orihime smiles and place a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You will be just fine. I know it. I will be right there to provide you with support."

Ichigo lets out a wry smile at the comment. "Thanks…" "I will try to help you buy time while you calm down alright?" Before Ichigo could say anything; Inoue was out of the room leaving him and the jitters returning at full force.

* * *

With Renji

Unbeknown to Ichigo; a certain red head was also on the verge of panicking as well. "I won't screw this up… I won't screw this up!" The red head was so busy on his mantra that he had failed to notice that he was sweating a waterfall and he was beginning to fidget. "Pull it together Renji!" Shuhei whispered as he took the chance to walk up and help Renji adjust his tie. "It's killing me Shuhei…where is he?" "Maybe he needs the toilet; he needs to settle the human needs alright. He will be out soon! Now, just breathe because you ain't breathing!" The red head immediately lets go of the breath that he was unconsciously holding and takes in a big gulp of air while Shuhei gives his shoulder a squeeze of reassurance before returning to his seat.

"How's he?" "Not good…he's panicking." "It's normal for these things. Once Ichigo shows up he'll be fine…" "You sure Yumi, what if Ichigo has the same issue?" The feathered male raised a brow. "Hmm, you're right…well we will be having a delayed wedding…" The murmurs made Renji even more frantic when he saw Orihime slips in through the door and says something to Rukia who rolls her eyes before heading out. The girl noticing his stare just smiles and mouths that Ichigo will be coming soon. The red-head sighs in relief and soothed out the wrinkles in his suit to prepare for Ichigo's arrival while desperately trying to push his fears aside.

Time past by and yet there was no sight of a familiar orange head. The crowd had begun to murmur and Renji went into full blown panic mode. "Where's Ichigo…?" "Diarrhoea I guess?" "He was fine a minute ago…" As the crowd begins to murmur, a small sized male gently squeezed his lover's hand. Grey eyes gazed down into turquoise eyes for a moment before nodding. The older male watched as his small sized husband slipped out from his seat; chatting to Orihime for a moment before following the busty female out. As the door closed; the noble in turn stood up to deal with his already panicking like hell fukutaicho.

"This way…" Orihime pointed the route and turquoise eyes watched as nearly all the girls were busy standing outside the room door. "Come on Ichigo get out right now! Or I swear I will kick down the door this minute!" "It's not working Yoruichi sama. Would you like me to sneak in and get him out now?" "Soifon we have no money to pay the hotel for any damage alright…" "Just get out of there and say yes would you!" A very busty female Shinigami shouted while the other female Shinigamis wondered what to do. "Anno, why not let…" All the female Shinigamis turned to look at the individual beside Orihime before wordlessly moving aside to let the male through.

* * *

With Ichigo

Ichigo growled at the shouts and pounding of the room door that he had locked himself in. "I should have gone Bankai on them…" Ichigo growled when the shouts outside suddenly went quiet. Sighing in relief the orange head thought that he would be at peace when a knock echoed on his door. Growling, the orange head stomped to the door and pulled it open. "Goddamn it Rukia I'm $*#ing nervous okay! I know I shouldn't let Renji wait but I'm freaking out here! Give me just one more minute to calm down before I screw up the wedding alright!" Ichigo stopped abruptly and his body froze when he found himself not shouting at a group of flower girls but instead a small sized, petite male with turquoise eyes.

"Of all the things you had to do Ichigo Kurosaki…signing your death warrant on the day of your marriage…" The orange head gulped as the turquoise eye tenth division captain gazed at him; seemingly unfazed by the reaction. "Are you alright Kurosaki…?" "Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" "May I come in?" Honey brown eyes blinked in surprise before the male open the door wide enough for the smaller sized male to enter the room before closing the door and locking it before the other girls can slip in.

* * *

With Renji

"Ichigo will never come would he?" "Chill Renji he probably took a toilet break you know? He is technically still human and has needs." Ikaku stated while Yumichika begin fanning Renji with a mini electronic fan (borrowed from Kairin). The guys had somehow managed to coax Renji into sitting down first and were trying to cheer the male up but to no avail. "Come on buck up Renji! You are beginning to sound like Kira…no offence man." "None taken…" Kira replied while emoing a little while Renji begins to emo himself. "I knew it. We were taking it too fast…!" "Dude it's not true alright…" Shuuhei begins when a familiar noble walks to the group. Immediately, the others made space and the male sat beside Renji. "I remembered telling you to stay calm in all situations Renji." The red head immediately snapped out from his self-moping and stared at the male wide eyed. "K-Kuchiki taicho!"

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"Sit." Ichigo dumbly did as he was commanded to while our favourite white-hair captain pull out a chair and sat down; facing Ichigo. "I could have helped you with the chair…" "I'm alright…you know the wedding is being delayed right now." Ichigo winced a little. "I know but I can't help it Toushiro… I just can't! Every time I want to just step out from this room; I find myself scared and I don't know why!" "Kurosaki…" "I'm a goddamn substitute Shinigami, I fight Hollows, faced the worst enemies…" "Kurosaki…" "And I'm afraid of just walking down the aisle; to the man I love and say yes!" "Ichigo calm down!"

The orange head clamped up immediately while the white head tenth division captain sighs softly but gave Ichigo a rare but gentle knowing smile. "Listen to me; it's normal to feel this way on your wedding day. No one can escape marriage jitters…" "But you were calm…on your wedding day." "On the outside Ichigo, inside I wanted to run off back to the Rukongai and back into the arms of my grandmother." Toushiro dead-pans while Ichigo gazed at him in shock. It was unbelievable to Ichigo; the calm cool-headed tenth division Hitsugaya Toushiro panicking on his wedding day… Boy it would have been all over Seiretei weekly news if any of the SWA got hold of it.

"But you were…" Toushiro fingered the ring around his neck; turquoise eyes softening. "I know; calm but you should know by now that I am an expert in concealing my worries… I love the man who proposed to me and I was excited about getting married but when I realize that once I get married that my path would be pretty uneven…" Turquoise eyes gazed into honey brown. "I panicked… I couldn't sleep and I was messing up the rituals during the marriage practices; even the Elders got fed up with me… I feared that I wouldn't even get married…" Toushiro stated while shaking his head and Ichigo stares at the male in surprise. "Then how…did you get over it…?"

* * *

Back with Renji

Renji was shocked that his taicho was sitting right beside him before he wrangled his arms in nervousness. "If you break your arm, your wedding will be put off because the groom decided to break his arm out of worries." "But I can't control myself taicho! I know I'm ready to take Ichigo as my husband and everything but I don't get it why I'm so nervous…!" "Abarai…" "I'm the fukutaicho of the sixth division! I can handle hollows and paperwork without worries; hell I can go scream out to the whole wide world that I love Ichigo…" "Abarai…" "I trust Ichigo with my life so why am I so worried that he will take off from marrying me…!" "Abarai Renji! Calm yourself now!" The red head immediately paused in his ranting and slumped back into the seat while the nobleman sighs. "…I just wanted to be as calm as you on your wedding day taicho… You weren't even breaking a sweat!" "Probably on the outside but I was as frantic as you on the inside." Brown eyes stared at the noble in shock. "You didn't even look like it at all!" Renji exclaimed while grey eyes stared back impassively. "Please lower your voice and fix back your tie."

The red head immediately sat down and begin fixing his tie while the noble continued. "I was worried… I was married once before and I couldn't provide happiness to that one person I loved… It was due to that, I was often questioning myself if I had done the right thing; if I had been too hasty and if I had given enough time for him to be committed to me for the rest of his life…" The noble trailed off slightly while Renji looked on in awe. Said male could not imagine the head of the Kuchiki house panicking; it just didn't sound right. "But you look so calm…" "I probably stumbled over the marriage rites a lot of times during the practice. Rukia is my witness for that." Renji's mouth dropped while the noble just stare back at the aisle; seemingly to recount the memories of his marriage. "But if you were that worried…how did you get over it…"

Grey eyes stared back. "Because of Toushiro, that's why."

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Turquoise gazed into honey brown once more. "Because of Byakuya, that's why…" Ichigo blinked. "That's all." "Yes, that's all…" Ichigo rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't get it Toushiro…" "Never really expected you to understand at once Ichigo…" The orange head growled but sat a little straighter and gave the white hair male his full attention. "I remember hesitating that day. Even though I was walking, it felt like I was in slow motion. I suppose I was already preparing to ditch the wedding kimono and run out from the hallway but then again; Matsumoto would have anticipated that move and corner me off. Maybe even tie me up and drag me all the way back." Ichigo laughed while Toushiro just gave a mock glare before continuing with the story.

"I was so worried that I accidentally…froze the ceremonial sake." Ichigo went into full blown laughter while Toushiro sigh and waits patiently until the male had stop laughing. "W-Was that why they had to…change the sake?" "I'm glad you were observant Kurosaki." Toushiro dead-pans while Ichigo went to fresh bursts of laughter but manages to stop himself as Toushiro continued. "I was embarrassed and would very much like to burry myself 5 feet under when I felt Byakuya hold my hand…then it became clear to me that I wasn't the only one panicking as well… Byakuya was as worried as I was on our wedding day." Ichigo stared wide eyed. "You're lying…" Turquoise eyes rolled. "He was panicking. I knew because the hand that held mine was clammy but the main point was that the jitters went away because I know that Byakuya was feeling the same way as I was and we were scared but…"

Turquoise eyes stared into honey brown. "Even though he was scared; his eyes reflected the love he had for me, instantly soothing me and reminding me right away that yes I chose him and I will be marrying him and be with him forever until like the vows say… 'to death till we part'…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel the warm emotion of love from the normally distant captain and his marriage jitters seemed to have dropped; not gone but lowered to a more controllable level. "Since you look calmer, I suppose you can walk out and say yes now..." Toushiro stands to unlock the door when Ichigo call out. "Wait up Toushiro!" The small sized male paused. "What is it?" "W-What can I do if I feel scared…?"

* * *

Back with Renji

"Because of Hitsugaya taicho?" Renji asked incredulously while Byakuya fingered a ring, hanging from a chain around his neck. "Yes." Hate to break it to you taicho, I still don't get it." "I'm not surprised." Renji scowls and for almost a moment he really wanted to strangle this man and throw him down the well until he remembered that only this man could solve his marriage crisis/to be married crisis. "On that day, I was extremely frightened by my own marriage. Unfortunately when you're a noble, you have no say to suddenly backing out especially in marriages so I placed a poker face and went ahead… Of course I was praying hard that I wouldn't as you say 'screw-up' the wedding that I found myself almost paralyzed and…nearly broke down the shoji door entering the room."

Renji couldn't help laughing at that point resulting in the other guest wondering if the groom had finally gone mad due to not seeing his 'bride' arriving down the hall way while Byakuya patiently waited for Renji to calm down. "S-Sorry taicho; was that why we had to get someone to open the door for you?" Byakuya nodded while Renji stifled his laughter and Byakuya proceeded. "When I saw Toushiro, my jitters intensified and I found myself nearly spacing out throughout the whole ceremony until the drinking of the ceremonial sake. It was then that I realized that Toushiro was so jittery to the extent that he had accidentally frozen the sake."

Renji laughed while Byakuya said nothing but the mirth was sparkling in his grey eyes. "What did you do then?" "I realized that Toushiro was extremely nervous; even more so then I was. While the sake was re-poured; I held his hand. When he looked at me, I find my jitters going away as soon as it came because I was reminded that I was the one who had asked and the man standing before me is the only one I will never want to be separated from until as the vows say… 'to death till we part'..." Renji looked at his taicho in awe; his marriage jitters fading when Rukia burst in. "Get back in position! Ichigo's on his way!" There was a paused moment before the audience begin to settle down and the Kuchiki noble stood up to move back to his seat. "I suppose you need to get standing." "W-Wait taicho!" The noble paused. "What do I do if I'm nervous?"

Byakuya blinked and allowed a rare smile to show on his face. "Look into his eyes and nothing will go wrong…" Renji was speechless for a moment before nodding as the noble nods back and heads to the side door to help a certain white hair lover back to their seats. Renji inhaled and exhaled before focusing on the large doors where his lover would be walking in.

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"Finally decided to walk out eh?" "Shut up Yoruichi, if you get married I would like to see how you deal with marriage jitters." "Ne Ichigo what did my taicho say?" The orange head grinned at the busty woman. "Let's just say he gave me one hell of a prep talk… Let's get this over with…" Ichigo gazed as the doors slowly opened and his mind trailed back to the last minute advice that he was given.

Flashback

_"What do I do if I freak out?" "Look into his eyes…and nothing will go wrong Ichigo."_

Flashback end

The orange head inhale and exhale before he took the first step through the open doors.

* * *

Normal POV

Eyes whirled round to see Ichigo in a suave tuxedo standing there when the doors open. There were many eyes on him but none of them seem to matter when the orange head's eyes landed on the man he loved standing right at the end of the aisle. In return, brown eyes filled with anxiety, relief and love all combined into one stared right back at him. For a moment, the world seemed to be silent and only the two of them existed. Ichigo couldn't help but let a small smile slip through as he held his dad's arm and walked down the carpet to aisle; all the way looking at Renji who was looking back at him.

With each step; the jitters gradually dwindled till zero until the lovers were face to face with each other and Ishin handed his son over to Renji with a soft smile. "Take care of him…" "I will." Renji replied; eyes on Ichigo and only him while Ishin smile knowingly and took his place beside his two daughters. "What took you so long babe?" "Last minute primping. Something wrong?" Renji grinned. "Neh, you're beautiful enough already." A cough interrupted them and both grinned sheepishly as their pastor (Sasakibe) continued. "Will you Abarai Renji take Ichigo as your husband, to have and to hold through, for the better or for the worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until the day forward until death do us part?" "Yeah I do."

"Will you Kurosaki Ichigo…" "Let's stop wasting everyone's time. Yes I do!" The crowd laughs while Renji grins. "If you say so, you may exchange rings…" The couple exchanged rings while Ishin sniffled along with Yuzu while Kairin sighs but smiles at her brother who was finally getting the happiness he needs. "I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the…" Ichigo smashes his lips with Renji who return the kiss with equal vigour earning the loud whoops, yell and cheers from the crowd present. The couple broke apart for air as the whoops went on, looking into each other eyes. "I was so scared you wouldn't show up." "I nearly bolted but I got a prep talk from Toushiro, you?" "Same here…" The couple looks to the crowd and spots their "marriage advisors" smiling softly before mouthing a 'thank you' to them

* * *

With Byakuya and Toushiro

Throughout the cheers, both males smiled softly at the thanks they received. "I was surprised that you managed to get him out." Turquoise eyes gazed into grey. "He reminded me of our wedding day… We were panicking weren't we…?" A larger hand squeezed the smaller one in response. "Yes but I know one thing…" "Hmm?" "I had no regrets marrying you." Toushiro smiles before lip-locking gently with his lover, smiling in the kiss as his lover's hand travelled down to stroke his slightly swollen abdomen.

**The end**


End file.
